


Looking for a story!

by nrose94



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrose94/pseuds/nrose94
Summary: Looking for a bellarke fic! Please read for the plot.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a story!

Hi all, looking for a story and could really use your help!

I think it takes place after season 2 (maybe season 3?) and Clarke is still feeling guilty about Mt. Weather and built her own cabin in the woods and outside of camp. Her and Bellamy start hooking up but then Clarke is forced to send Octavia to a grounder camp for sometime and Bellamy got angry and blamed her. They kept having angry sex but he was emotionally abusive to her somewhat. It finally came to a head and Clarke left to take Octavia’s place at the grounder camp so she could come home and Bellamy would forgive Clarke. 

I remember it being a longer story and lots of other stuff happened but I’m hoping the above description will be enough to jog someone’s memory. Any help finding this story would be great! I’ve been trying to find it for a while. Thank you!


End file.
